


Favourite Worst Nightmare

by The_gods_themselves



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Blood, Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gods_themselves/pseuds/The_gods_themselves
Summary: 你是我最喜欢的最糟糕的噩梦。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Favourite Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 名字源自北极猴的一张专辑，不过内容没多大联系。把尸体埋进土里复活的设定是魔改版的斯蒂芬金的宠物公墓。非常ooc，两个人都很黑，有克鲁利脑内对亚茨实施暴力想法的提及。亚茨并不是原本的亚茨所以我不知道该不该打这个tag……杀死恶魔的方法是我瞎编的！！意会一下就好！

“星星。”亚茨拉斐尔脸上露出那种做梦般的表情，抬头看着天，露出脆弱而洁白的咽喉，我们常想到猫科动物从这个角度扑食猎物的，有时候也会叼着小猫的后脖颈。它们会吃掉那些孩子吗？就像土地吃掉腐烂的肉和尸体，你甚至不需要消化，就这样像在下水道里被冲走的一切那些饭店买单的小票和剧院撕下副券后的票根和沾血的超市打八折卖一打的餐巾纸。有花纹的那种，他常常抽几张擦掉手上的血，更多时候用水龙头。

“不是星星。”他说，他们对于星星的观点上肯定出了什么差错。总的来说，克鲁利是喜欢天体物理的，不是特别懂或者特别着迷那种，但他知道类似掷骰子或者掷一次骰子就分出几个宇宙像椅子上的孔洞一样排列开来，他去过天文台，在山上，秋天的山上特别冷，就算你把手塞进口袋把脸裹进围巾里也会冻得打哆嗦。但是只有在山上才能好好看星星对不对，星星，有时候，你会思考一些关于光速和创世之柱的问题，更多的时候，你想，一颗星星，褐矮星最后会变成什么东西，最好不要试图去了解没人了解的事情。

但不是星星。他从一个六英尺深的坑里把亚茨拉斐尔挖出来，当然，过程涉及到只能靠口口相传的神秘仪式。对方站在坑里仰头微笑，蓝色的眼睛里呈现一种奇妙的空洞与梦幻。飘忽不定的视线后面什么也没有，在神智清醒的状态下做到这个是很困难的，但是谁知道亚茨拉斐尔的理智是不是落在坑里了呢。“你要么在这坐一夜数星星，要么我开车送你回书店。”天使坐在一块墓碑上，他拉他，对方就顺势从墓碑倒下来，跪在地上。他几乎瞬间就暴怒如雷，不，不要，亚茨拉斐尔，做个正常人，过正常的生活，就这样。我知道你死了，但是现在我把你挖出来，所以做个正常人，就当报答所有人。

“我不是在让你做选择。那是嘲讽。”他后来想没必要解释，把对方从下过雨的泥泞的地上横抱起来塞进老爷车后座。左手臂一直疼，那些已经愈合的微微隆起的淡白色和粉色的伤口像又裂开一样痛，有一会儿他把手伸进左手袖子里摸了一把，袖管很窄，手指很冰，什么也没有，没有血，只有疤痕。他本可以让它们消失的但他没有。他用力拍上车门然后自己坐进驾驶座启动汽车，他没等预热，反正这辆车也不会坏。

路程比预想的短，克鲁利忍受不了这种沉默所以使用了奇迹。亚茨拉斐尔坐在后面底下放了铁皮饼干盒的那个座位上，脸贴着窗户，后者因热度差蒙上一层薄薄的雾气。他把车停在马路中央，打开车门牵着亚茨拉斐尔的手把他拉进店里，摁在沙发上坐好，对方还是梦游似地盯着他的脸，他想尖叫，说你能不能别看了，为什么要看着我，但他咬住口腔内侧的肉，什么也没有说，只需要熟悉。他只是还不熟悉。给他点时间。给他点时间摸摸这些格纹衬布，摸摸布沙发柔软的凹陷，他才刚出生呢，就这样，会适应的，一切都会变好的。

当晚他什么也没说，睡在亚茨拉斐尔的床上。亚茨拉斐尔不睡觉，他不知道现在他的躯体属于什么范畴或者需不需要睡觉，但是黑漆漆的周围没有一丝响动。他猜对方只是在沙发上坐了一晚上，第二天他从厨房里端出来两个煎糊了的荷包蛋，冰箱前一晚还没任何东西，他想了想，违反物质法则地给他们一人来了一杯红茶，不知道是哪个产地。亚茨拉斐尔还坐在那，看到他出现的时候脸上的表情因喜悦而闪烁，但他不说话，只是盯着他看。有一瞬间克鲁利想扑上去掐住他的脖子，他不知道为什么他那么沉默，他想看他在掌心美丽而徒劳地挣动，看他眼睛睁大眼球突出嘶嘶地喘着气用手白费力气地在那双掐住他脖子的手上摸索仿佛试图抓住点什么东西似的。但他更怀疑哪怕他现在掐死亚茨拉斐尔，对方都不会说一句话，于是他问：“你想吃点早饭吗？”

克鲁利不是常做饭的那个。诚然他们更常下馆子，但是不用奇迹做饭，这么人类，这么普通，这么平淡无奇，仿佛像在告诉你：你也可以做普通人，你也可以过和大家一样的生活，可以活着然后死去。亚茨拉斐尔会做番茄牛腩，有时候他也做鸡胸肉烩饭或者往任何菜品里加马苏里拉芝士。端出来，分两个盘子，开一瓶酒，然后他们一起分享这份晚餐。仿佛生活真能这么持续下去而无尽头似的。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在对面扶手椅吃他那份焦黑的煎蛋，他竟然还在用刀叉切成小块。鉴于对方似乎并没有什么引用配酒的欲望，克鲁利单手崩开红酒瓶的木塞子，灌完了一整瓶。这他妈的到底是怎么回事呀，一整天他有半天都想朝着书店里的那块透光的天窗朝天上大吼，这他妈的到底是怎么一回事呀。最后亚茨拉斐尔还是坐回沙发上，克鲁利把地毯掀开坐在木头地板上，睡了半天，醒酒又醒了半天，吃饭毕竟是情趣而不是生理需求，谁都没提出他们应该进食点什么。当书桌前面的那扇窗子里的天色逐渐暗下来，傍晚的天空饱和度更高而更深沉，灯亮起来，车也是。就像提醒他们他们不是生活在他妈的一个孤岛，毕竟这没有电视和音响。

他后来在更远的地板和茶几旁边的地板之间犹豫了一会儿，还是选择了亚茨拉斐尔脚边的那一块位置。他坐在那里，头靠在沙发垫子上。我得看着他。谁知道他晚上会不会溜出去杀人呢，你说呢天使？他嗅了下空气里有没有铁锈味，后来他确定那种味道只是来源于自己的舌头。身上没有血，也许更喜欢下毒和窒息，是吧你，亚茨拉斐尔？他发誓现在天使的脑子里除了死亡什么都没有，他早就死过一次，如今死掉的躯体又归来，行在地上，地下那位说什么，“别回头”？你现在在这，以一种冰冷而凌厉的方式，你让我感到痛楚，比失而复得的喜悦更真实。

他把手放在亡者的大腿上，隔着布料没感受到体温。他当晚说了很多话，大部分是抱怨，掺杂尖叫，怒吼，痛哭流涕，而克鲁利怀疑亚茨拉斐尔一点都没听进去。他只是睁着眼睛看向克鲁利的方向，甚至都不一定在看克鲁利，然后点头，微笑，轻拍着他的手背，在克鲁利停下来喘气和断句之余适当地发出几声意义不明的语气词表示他在听。他知道他没听，这个混蛋，他不可能在听，多半时候他连克鲁利是谁都弄不清楚。

第二天克鲁利开始喝酒，他把柜子里所有亚茨拉斐尔曾经声称“留于特殊场合”的酒都翻出来喝了，不品尝味道，而且从不酒精离体。他唯一行奇迹的时候只是把自己吐在地毯上的胃酸弄干净，亚茨拉斐尔抱着那种好奇而天真的微笑问，“你为什么不直接喝工业酒精？”克鲁利不知道他坏了一半的脑子是否还有幽默感，不过说到底亚茨拉斐尔本来也不是一个多有幽默感的人。天使。

当天晚上亚茨拉斐尔问他能不能带一个朋友来玩，克鲁利说好，疑心他在室内坐了两天两夜除了沙发抱枕哪来的朋友。第三天凌晨，亚茨拉斐尔把吐了一半抱着马桶盖坐在卫生间瓷砖上睡着了的克鲁利拍醒，给他看一具从前门拖进来的新鲜尸体，头上还带着淤青。

通常你不会把亚茨拉斐尔和猫联系在一起，克鲁利忍受着宿醉的头痛和脚步虚浮和呕吐感和嘴里的酸味站在那打量那具尸体，身上有明显遭受重物打击的痕迹，他不敢用奇迹消除自己的不适，他怕脑子清醒后自己会发疯。他不知怎么的想到猫溜出门叼来咬断气管的小老鼠小鸟扔在主人床前的景象，猫应该被关在家里一辈子的。多奇怪，有一天从地里爬出来的亚茨拉斐尔竟让他想到猫。

克鲁利没法对死人做什么，那不归他管，他把尸体用奇迹运到野外，然后告诉亚茨拉斐尔：“你不能杀人，你会受到惩罚的。”天使的目光又越过他的肩膀不知道在看哪里，脸上露出充满甜情蜜意的微笑：“惩罚是什么，死吗？可是我已经死过一回了。”不，你这个变态杀人犯。我怎么能祈祷，心怀妄想一个死而复生的怪物能和活人一模一样，他从土里爬出来的时候你就该意识到的，只有恶魔和蚯蚓从土里爬出来。(也许还有丧尸。）恶魔不该害怕恶魔的，但是恶魔怕死了的恶魔。死亡是不可逆的过程，一个蛋糕吃完了你从胃里再吐出来就只是夹着粘液的秽物而不是蛋糕了，克鲁利，看看你干的好事，看看你亲手召唤的怪物做的好事。杀人，战利品似的献在你面前，你该看好他的。你想杀了他吗，这是你的黑猫普路托吗，你漂亮的弗兰肯斯坦？

在书店的黑暗里，在那种让人想起幽暗深邃只有远处的星云的光的寰宇里，亚茨拉斐尔带着那种你绝不会称之为亲切的微笑说：“我是首先的，我是末后的，又是那存活的。我曾死过，现在又活了，直活到永永远远。”不，你他妈的绝不会活到永远。他说：“灯。”灯又怎么了？灯又怎么了，你又怎么了？背着铲子半夜去郊区的墓地？你真该死。为什么他们还没杀了你，克鲁利？二十世纪的时候你就应该用那瓶从亚茨拉斐尔那要来的圣水自杀的。喝下去或者兑在浴缸里，把子弹里的火药掏出来把圣水灌进去，用针管吸一筒然后注射进静脉，你可擅长这个了，是不是？为什么他们就是想不出来一个方法杀了你呢，一次死刑失败就磨灭了动力？

他抬头看那盏玻璃罩子炸掉的灯，想不明白自己是什么时候愤怒得失去了控制。他们把灯移走了，他想，他们把它移走了。亚茨拉斐尔，你胆敢站在我面前用怀着歉意和同情的眼神看我情绪崩溃地大吼大叫，你眼睛里甚至他妈的什么东西都没有！别再像被催眠一样盯着我看了随便找点别的什么地方安放你的视线。你这个疯子，我早就说了你是疯子。

他睡过了整个第三天和第四天，在熟睡的时候把自己的手和亚茨拉斐尔的手铐在一起。就像脐带一样，他们从未相连得如此紧密，总的来说，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利是比较分离的两个个体，他们有各自的爱好和生活，每周聚聚，可以；每天黏在一起，没必要。他预想中戴上手铐的是在什么更私密更刺激的场景下，但是好吧，反正也没差。

亚茨拉斐尔，一块大理石，永恒的墓碑，见证者与旁观者，死而复生的天使，地里的恶魔，就这么在床沿坐了两天。盐柱，倘若他不是如此痛恨这个词的话他会说，盐柱。有时中途他从噩梦里挣扎着清醒，在拉上窗帘的昏暗的卧室里和长久闭着而刺痛模糊的眼睛里，亚茨拉斐尔蓝色的双眸盈盈得像在发光，穿透空气的感觉实质化到产生了一小片真空，克鲁利摸上左腕的手铐，它还在那的事实令他安心，然后再次沉沉睡去。

第五天他决定不再睡了，从床上爬起来，在身体离开床垫的瞬间扑通一声跪在地上。亚茨拉斐尔坐在床上，投以可怜的目光。你最好别说话。你最好别说话，我会撕裂你的喉管把刀捅进你的肺里让你嘴角淌着血呼吸的声音像排风扇，试图说话却只能呆滞地发出几个气音。

他把手铐解开，告诫亚茨拉斐尔别出店门，然后给自己放了一盆洗澡水。天使并不曾真的拥有浴缸，他只是有一个假装自己是卫生间的看起来像个卫生间但当你实际使用起来会发现需要的东西全都没有的卫生间。克鲁利在那儿弄了个浴缸，没有水管，没有热水器，但是接好了一浴缸温度适中的撒了玫瑰浴盐的洗澡水。

他没脱衣服，光脚踩进去，右手握着一把拆信刀。克鲁利早就不写信了，就算收到信，他从来也只是把信封撕开而不屑于借助工具。有人会将这种感觉形容为被羊水包裹，但不是克鲁利，他倾向于把这形容为，被一浴缸一百华氏度的散发着玫瑰香气的洗澡水浸泡，也就是，不形容。他看着那些血丝扩散，像丝巾和烟雾一样。他之前也这么做过，把手泡在水槽里，他还特意为此变出来一个水槽。

肯定是血扩散的速度太慢了，克鲁利感到无聊，他是一个很容易感到无聊的人。恶魔。他可以确定他睡着后头顺着浴缸光滑的瓷面往下滑了一截以至于他被玫瑰味的洗澡水呛了一鼻子，有时候溺水而死比失血过多而死容易得多，如果他真的有肺的话他会把自己的肺咳出来的。那可不容易。是吗，我们要讨论这个吗？关于这个话题？哪个自杀方式成功率最高？你以为我有哪种没试过吗？他清醒过来的瞬间就意识到亚茨拉斐尔坐在浴缸边拉着他的手。你为什么会觉得一个死人配拉着我的手？你会选择怎么杀死自己呢，亚茨拉斐尔，把枪口伸进口腔朝着后脑扣动扳机？你知道你杀了人吗？你知道你是谁吗？我想杀了你就像我想杀我自己。

说真的，亚茨拉斐尔从地里爬出来开始，他就不会再对任何事感到惊讶了。天使跪在地上，小心翼翼地捧着他的左手臂贴近脸颊，用舌头舔舐那道皮肤因被割开而形成梭形的伤口上如今已经不怎么再流了的血。克鲁利没感到痛，他只是在想，亚茨拉斐尔的手像死人一样冰凉，舌头却是温热的，他们曾接过吻，他想抚摸他的舌苔，想摁压舌头下方的蓝色与青色的筋脉，用牙齿轻轻啃咬对方的舌尖。血，与爱，主要是爱。他以为自己会捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊坐在浴缸里亲吻他，但实际上他只是收敛地把手抽回来，“够了，天使，别这样。表现得正常一点。”正常人不会舔伴侣手上的血，虽然他更倾向于把自己和现在的亚茨拉斐尔的关系形容为召唤者与被召唤者。你真是个疯子。(我也是。）你还记得我吗？失散已久的爱？你还记得我们吗？(我都记得。你喜欢我，别否认。）你杀人的时候在想些什么呢，你对这世上的规则比生前了解多少？亚茨拉斐尔仍趴在浴缸旁边朝他微笑，他叹了一口气环抱残忍而单纯的恋人，像抱一团火。

吃晚饭时(克鲁利终于磨灭了自己做菜的耐心，他们叫了外卖)亚茨拉斐尔把一块克鲁利给他切好的外皮焦脆可口内里汁水丰富的烤羊腿塞进嘴里，突然问：“安东尼，我们以后能就点外卖吗？”

克鲁利发誓自己的心跳停跳了两秒钟。通常来说他的心脏并不需要承担把血泵至全身的义务，但他确信自己的身体机能停止运作了一小会儿。安东尼。有时候亚茨拉斐尔能想起一些东西，类似他是个天使开着一家二手书店之类的事情，但更多时候他甚至分不清自己叫亚茨拉斐尔还是叫克鲁利。亲爱的，甜蜜的，漂亮的，永恒年轻的安东尼，爱人的与被爱的，值得称赞与认可的安东尼。他们在耳鬓厮磨间交换这个名字像交换一个秘密。

“再说一遍。”他说，手指抠在大腿上，指节因用力过度而发白，“求你，再说一遍。”

也许他们可以过正常的生活，也许他们可以像普通人一样活下去。也许亚茨拉斐尔的人格会一点点被找回，或者至少他可以慢慢教他。也许亚茨拉斐尔杀掉的是什么潜逃法外的杀人犯，虽然亚茨拉斐尔自己就是一个杀人犯。也许他可以不用再想着自杀的事。灯会再亮，再回到原处，烛火会长明，会摇曳成双，他会拉着爱人的手，就像曾经那样。他们可以过正常人的生活。他们不必像溺水之人让渡嘴里的空气一样相爱，爱将不再是求而不得的奢侈品，他们可以珍视与品尝对彼此的爱。他们可以一起活下去。这也是一种奢求吗？

克鲁利整夜都异常清醒，他缠着亚茨拉斐尔问，你都记得些什么？你还记得些什么？你记得我吗？你记得我们差点死了吗？你记得爱的与被爱的吗？天使坐在沙发上呜呜嗯嗯地敷衍过去，玩着手上的不知道什么东西。在高度亢奋与连续好几天承受压力和抑郁的状态下，克鲁利自言自语了一大堆他们过去的故事，愣是把自己说的热泪盈眶，用手去环亚茨拉斐尔的脖子想要亲他。

然后他看到了，亚茨拉斐尔拿在手上把玩的东西。手指。不是他自己的手指，如果亚茨拉斐尔只是绞着手在这安静坐了六个小时他会感动得痛哭流涕的，但是，不是。不是。一截不知道是谁的手指，从第二个关节处被斩断，露出白花花的骨头横截面和撕裂的血肉。他几乎想呕吐，左手血液已经干涸凝结成一层黑红色的疤附在上面阻止更多血液涌出来的伤口又开始隐隐作痛，他从亚茨拉斐尔身边跳开，后者蓝色的眼睛在凌晨四点的室内晦暗不明。

我恨你。我恨你。人不应该做出这种事，你这个怪物。他往后退直到后背撞墙，“你什么时候杀的人？”对方把手撑在下巴上想了一会儿，“你洗澡的时候。”对，是的，当然他妈的是我洗澡的时候。你为什么要杀他们呢？死对你就是这种东西吗，天使。他不知道亚茨拉斐尔现在是什么，诚然他不再是天使，却也未表露出恶魔的特征，就凭两天不吃不睡这点他也确定亚茨拉斐尔并非人类。从来都不会是人类。恶魔惧怕圣水，天使恐惧地狱火，死而复生者怕什么？我得在他杀更多人之前杀了他。他保持着恐慌中奇异的冷静想，我得杀了他，不得不。亲爱的，亲爱的亚茨拉斐尔，看看我，用你矢车菊花瓣一样湛蓝的眼睛看看我，看我是如何杀了你。他带着那种洋洋得意的狂喜宣判死者的再次死亡，我可以将已死之人第二次杀死，就像那群天使当初杀掉他的爱人。你不该玷污他的，也不该用他的名字，穿着他的躯壳行恶。我们会终结这一切，我会终结这一切。他几乎是很快地平复下来，亚茨拉斐尔拍拍身边沙发上的空位，示意他过去。

他趴在天使的大腿上，对方用手温柔地抚顺他好几天连奇迹都懒得用上来打理的乱糟糟的红发。你倒是还记得这个。“今天，”克鲁利的声音嘶哑得像去地下酒吧唱了三天三夜黑嗓，“是第六天。”亚茨拉斐尔在黑暗中心领神会似的微笑：“神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类；神说，我们要照着我们的形象，按着我们的样式造人。”对，我忘了，你和圣经比和我都熟。他伸手摸上逝者的脸颊，比冰更凉，比火更炽热。有时候，有时候在一样东西特别特别冷的时候你触碰它的感受就像是被烫着，你明白吗？神经元或者别的什么东西。他拉过亚茨拉斐尔的手亲吻，一种隐秘的幽默感。是的，一种隐秘的幽默感。找个什么地方把我们俩埋进去，我会在我的墓碑上写“游戏结束请投币”，你可以写其他的，并排躺在墓地里。就像一对先后死去的处于对立两方的年轻恋人。

他很困，但没敢闭眼。他一直在想亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛是不是从前就这样，还是自他死了以后视线就空荡荡地聚焦不起来，看不见底的黑洞。蓝色的眼睛，特别衬他的发色和肤色，亚茨拉斐尔白得吓人。或者这是死者的颜色，因寒冷和失血而发白的皮肤。再看看我，求你再看看我。我怕你会背着我杀人。你会的，你已经这么做过了。而亚茨拉斐尔只是说：“睡吧。”他打量着他就像看一条可怜兮兮的小狗，睡吧，说的像你不知道我为什么不敢睡似的。

下午克鲁利说要带亚茨拉斐尔去外面吃饭，虽然严格来说亚茨拉斐尔并不是完全在书店里关了六天(当然，他还出门杀了人呢)，但天使眼睛睁大，嘴角勾起，肉眼可见的开心起来，像那种在家里等了一天摇着尾巴恳求主人带自己出门遛弯的温和活泼的宠物狗。克鲁利给他批外套的时候他还哼着一段不成调的歌。曲库广如克鲁利也没听出来他唱的什么。“我们去哪里吃饭？”天使甜甜地问，克鲁利帮他把袖子扯起来好让他更方便把手塞进去。“随便找一家路边的小餐馆。”对方看起来很疑惑，直到侍者把煎鳕鱼配米饭端上来他看上去还是很疑惑。克鲁利注意到他还是和原来一样用餐，刀叉把食物切成小块优雅地戳起来塞进嘴里，吃两口就用手帕擦擦嘴角，即使那里并没有什么脏东西。他坐在对面，把下巴搁在那张窄窄的餐桌上。一如既往，他一如既往地看着天使吃饭，像原来那样。

他通常不会问，但今天克鲁利说：“好吃吗？”亚茨拉斐尔点点头，“你总是知道我喜欢什么。”他早该注意到亚茨拉斐尔是如此焦虑地把鱼肉切成小块把桌子上的餐巾折了又折的。他挥挥手招呼侍者过来结账的时候，天使突然把餐刀拍在桌上，克鲁利迟疑地意识到他把刀面上的菜汁舔得很干净。亚茨拉斐尔捏着叉子把它进攻性地竖起来问：“这是最后一餐吗？”那个红色头发的爱尔兰姑娘尴尬地抱着POS机和一块夹了账单的记事本站在桌子旁边，克鲁利拿着信用卡的手停在空中。“这是最后一餐吗？”天使很执着地追问，他从来搞不明白场合和氛围。他不明白他是怎么猜到的。克鲁利很小心地掩藏自己的情绪，把杀意和恐惧拢在一个小盒子里，藏的远远的。是的，恐惧，他害怕亚茨拉斐尔，他害怕那个空有躯壳的天使。倘若他安静地坐在你面前，你不会发现他和原先的亚茨拉斐尔有什么区别。但是眼睛，你不可能在任何活物身上看到这双眼睛，空空如也，冰冷而纯粹，让人想起海沟和南极破冰船凿开的冰面。你知道他不是亚茨拉斐尔，他微笑时，他说话时，他吃饭时，你知道。克鲁利想，也许我该把我的墨镜给他戴的，毕竟美瞳已经很流行了而挖掉眼睛里的情绪恐怕还没有。他会称之为幽默感。“我们回家再说。”

天使显然不吃这一套，他不安地沉吟了一会儿，转头拉住侍应生的手恳求：“救救我，请您报警，他要杀了我！”可怜的姑娘看起来被吓坏了，她颤抖看向克鲁利寻求解释，后者回以一个让她以为亚茨拉斐尔只是精神出了问题的奇迹。好吧，诚实点，亚茨拉斐尔的精神确实出了问题，而且这可不是什么挖掉他的脑额叶能解决的事。侍者拿着账单哆哆嗦嗦地给他们结了账，克鲁利付了她百分之五十的小费。亚茨拉斐尔，如果他真是什么摇着尾巴的宠物狗那也是比格犬。不，地狱三头狗。

他当晚仍旧把自己的手和亚茨拉斐尔的手铐在一起，对方乖顺而温良地接受了。问题就在这，亚茨拉斐尔并不总是表现得像一个丧心病狂的杀人犯。他调整眼罩的位置准备享受一次短暂的休息(不过不要紧，很快他就会有更好的），亚茨拉斐尔则是坐在床沿——他坐在这位置的时间比坐在沙发上长一些吗，你也许会好奇，好吧，我们可以说这是势均力敌的——沉缓地开口：“你以为你很无辜吗，克鲁利？”克鲁利顿了一下，把丝绸面料的被子掀开爬进去，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“为了让自己的恋人死而复生——多么自私的理由，杀了一位可怜的年轻人当祭品，他才刚刚迎接小女儿的出生呢！又违背世间的法则，从冥界拉回一位死去的天使，自己因为看管无力放任他杀了两个人——”

“闭嘴。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地说，你这是受害者有罪论。那两个人被杀是因为你他妈的是个精神不正常的变态杀人犯而不是因为我没有二十四小时监视你的行踪，而那个祭品，也许他是有点理亏，但他特意挑了一位长期家暴妻子的总爱在采访里添油加醋吸引流量的嗜酒成性的记者，他不是在杀人，他是在挑选，或者说，为民除害。有时候他会通过掰着亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋亲吻他的方式让对方闭嘴，他多半在滔滔不绝地讨论善恶的定义啦，最喜欢的作家啦，克鲁利不该乱变纸钞出来可能会导致通货膨胀之类的事，眼睛因突然靠近的温度和惊愕而睁大，傻兮兮地张着嘴让克鲁利顺利地把舌头伸进去。但他现在不想亲吻亚茨拉斐尔，虽然技术层面上说，他并不是灵魂重新回到一具已死的尸体上，他是拿到了一具新的一模一样的躯体，但是谁知道他都经历过什么？他绝对做得出来吸吮受害者被砍下来的指关节这种事。

出乎意料的是，对方驯服地闭了嘴，安静地坐在床头替克鲁利掖了掖被角，“睡吧，”他说，“睡吧。”这话不那么令人信服，但克鲁利太累了，他在眼罩底下对着亚茨拉斐尔翻了个白眼懒得再质问再争辩，枕着手睡去。

他在雨声中醒来，伦敦常有的雨，他熟悉它胜过熟悉鸟雀的鸣啭。第七天是安息日，当然，只要你想，每一天都是安息日。克鲁利八点钟起床，问亚茨拉斐尔要不要吃早饭，对方摇头拒绝。他头上的一块皮肤一直跳动，克鲁利用手摸了摸它却没感受到它向外凸起抵着他的手又收回。他把手铐解开，仍下楼做早饭。克鲁利从厨房端出来两个熏肉三明治，他说：“亚茨拉斐尔，过来吃饭。”亚茨拉斐尔就从他霸据了好几天的沙发上跳下来，跑过去接克鲁利放在微波炉转了两圈的三明治。他把磨损了的马甲和浅色的长风衣都穿上，甚至还打了领结，过去好几天天使只是穿着他从墓园的坑里被挖出来时的那件沾了泥土的衬衫到处乱晃。他咬了一口三明治，嚼也不嚼地直接脱下食道，说：“我昨天晚上想起来了，在巴黎你救过我一次。”

“那很好啊。”克鲁利说，往咖啡里加炼奶。亚茨拉斐尔又吃了一小块三明治，问：“你是不是要杀了我？” 他感到身上的衬衫被黏腻的汗水浸湿，洇出一块深色与内里的皮肤。他的手在发抖，咖啡杯咚地一声撞回咖啡碟上，而心脏在胸腔里的振动声像装了最强力的起搏器。想吐的感觉又涌上喉头，他几乎确定以及动了动咽喉把翻涌上来的胃酸混杂嚼烂了的三明治咽下去，别逼我。克鲁利从空气里掏出一把枪的速度比他想的要快，你只要趁所有人都不注意的时候哄骗空气它们就会顺从地让开给枪支留出一个空位。我会杀了你。就在今天。而亚茨拉斐尔坐在对面，放下了三明治，悲伤而平静地微笑，睫毛像扑扇的蝴蝶翅膀垂下来遮住眼睛。

就像圣母像。就像教堂落泪的圣母像，以她的爱宽恕一切苦难与罪过。克鲁利从来不喜欢教堂，那里总是能让他体会到光着脚走在被太阳曝晒了一整天的七月份的沙滩上，漂亮的雕花，巨大的管风琴，头顶隆起的房顶和彩色的宗教彩绘玻璃花窗令他无地自容而渺小，令他想起被创世主抛弃跌落岩浆的日子。说到沙滩，他也不喜欢海，亚茨拉斐尔光着脚行在海上，像一种炫耀，看看我，看看你自己，可怜的小东西，没有人想要你。

天使在微笑，眼眶中却盈满泪水，颤抖着想要滴落：“我从没想过要杀你。”这是实话，亚茨拉斐尔本有很多机会可以杀了他的，但他没有。不过说到底，亚茨拉斐尔死而复生后又何时说过假话？他比伊甸园东门持火焰剑的守护天使更愚笨更温良，泥土却也腐蚀了他的心智与精神，令他沿着上门推销员铺就的道路朝着地狱滑下去。你不会乐于见到地狱的，更不会乐于每天坐在十平方米一百人的小办公室忍受着天花板滴滴答答的漏水和电脑时不时的蓝屏卡顿办公的。他对克鲁利来说是如此无害，像呜咽着乞求原谅的小狗匍匐在他脚边，这么真挚地、不求回报地爱着他。这不会改变什么。别把这当做惩罚，把它当做一次恩典。“别把这当做惩罚，把它当做一次恩典。我会和你一起走。”

他用缎面枕头蒙住亚茨拉斐尔的脸，对方仍睁着眼睛微笑，泪水从他眼角滑落，在脸上留下湿漉漉的足迹，在下巴上汇聚成将落不落的一滴。在他的脸被完全用枕头盖住前，克鲁利看见亚茨拉斐尔做了个口型：我原谅你。他没说话，眼睛透过泪水平静地看向克鲁利。圣母像，赦免我的罪，赦免我的苦难。审判日将近。他把枕头蒙在天使脸上，用枪抵住扣动了扳机，砰的一声，鹅毛绒从洞口因子弹带来的气流纷纷扬扬地飘散，像年代久远藏书室拉开窗帘后尘埃在阳光下打着转跳舞。他往对方的胸口补了两枪。我原谅你。你原谅我。我被原谅了。

克鲁利把枕头拉开，跪下去亲吻亚茨拉斐尔冰凉的嘴唇。死人一样，他从来都像死人一样，他本就是死人。他本来该是的。他咬破了自己的舌头，看见鲜血在他们唇瓣相接触汇成一股涓流。

他把剩下的子弹从弹夹退出来扔在地上，上了一发新的。一颗子弹，只有一颗子弹，一颗装着圣水的子弹。那足够了。我杀了你，我杀了你，用这些子弹，让逝去的人再次死去，就在沙发上，他的尸体横陈着叙述一个悲剧，两个超自然生物，三具人类尸体，一地鹅毛，弥漫着墨水味道的旧书店。一个悲剧，他期望不再发生下去。现在我宣布你的死亡，免除你的罪过，我们一起携着手死去，终结一场痛苦而无尽的折磨。他们不会再把灯从原位移走了。好吗？过去的已经过去，不再有人追究我们曾经犯下的过错，抓紧我的手，亲爱的，亲爱的，我们是无敌的，我们的爱会跨越世间万物古老得如同时间本身。

(你爱吗？)  
(我爱。我爱。你的爱令人如此胆颤，像凌晨三点冰箱里的盒装纯牛奶，你把它倒进玻璃杯一饮而尽却被变质后的酸味激得眉头紧锁。我爱你白色的卷曲的头发，爱你纤长的睫毛，爱你蓝色的明亮的眼睛和你柔软的内心；我爱你用刀叉把食物切成小块，爱你在暖黄色的吊灯光线下跳舞，爱你收集一打带天使翅膀的马克杯，爱你世界上最纯真最炽热的微笑。我爱着伊甸园城墙上的你，阴暗巴士底狱里光落在身上的你，将要被轰炸的教堂里的你，二手书店收银台前的你。我爱一颗爆炸的中子星。)

他把枪口塞进嘴里。雨还在下。

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢您的阅读！因为太社恐了所以我一直不敢发布任何文章……一切ooc都是我的错。


End file.
